


Hello

by Adlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of voicemails from Irene Adler to Sherlock Holmes. Inspired by Adele's 'Hello'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Hello? It's me."_ **A pause.** _"Sherlock? I know it's been a while. And, I doubt you'll hear this message. But, it's me. I want to talk to you."_ **The voice is getting rushed.** _"I know you must hate me right now and you have every right to. But, please, Sherlock, it's important."_   **There's another pause, longer. Is it over? No, there's breathing on the other side.** _"Look, if you're getting this, call me back. You have my number."_ **That's true. It always has been.** _"It's never changed. I'm staying in California right now. You know which address_." **That's true too. It's not one that can be easily forgotten**. _"Please, just, contact me. I'm so sorry... Please, let me talk to you? If I could explain-"_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello? It's me again. I don't know why you even have a machine if you're not even going to bother checking it. Honestly..."_ **The voice sounds exasperated. More annoyed then tired.** _"Anyways, I'm calling to let you know I left California."_ **It gets softer, almost sentimental.**   _"The humidity was horrid on my hair. But you already knew that."_ **The tone is teasing but there's a tinge of remorse if you listen close.** _"I'm in Ireland now. Dublin, to be precise. You know that address too. It's better here. More what I'm used to."_ **A fact. England and Ireland's weather is similar.** _"I got a new job, new name. But my number's still the same."_   **The digits flash before his eyes.** _"Please, call me. I have to talk to you. The way things ended, I'm sorry..._ " **For a moment, it sounds almost like the truth.**   _"If we could talk, Sherlock, please, I still-"_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hello?"_ **It's the voice again.** _"Sherlock, I know you're getting these."_    **There's sighing on the other line.** _"What I don't know is why you're not bothering to reply."_   **It's a lie. The whole world could know why there was no reply from him.** _"We both know your parents gave you manners."_ **There's a hiss, as though the owner of the voice was wincing.** _"Look, enough about me. Please, tell me what's going on with you. I want to know what's happened."_   **A pause.** _"Everyone's saying all sorts of different things about you and I need to know what's true._ "  **Another pause. There's a sound on the end, shaky breaths and what sounds like someone fighting back the urge to cry.**   _"No. That's a lie._  
 _I just need to hear you. I need to know that you don't hate me."_   **The voice is fast and breathless and hopeless.** _"Please tell me you don't hate me. Sher-"_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Sherlock. I know you're home. The odds of every time that I call and you not being home are impossible."_   **There's a pause.** _"And you and I both know that."_ **Another pause. A sharp intake of breath. Quiver of air.** _"Look, be mad at me all you want. Hate me, **loathe** me!"_   **The voice is higher, sharp pitched and angrier.** _"Do whatever it is you have to do to get better. That's all I need. Is you better. But please. You and I both know what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours and you and I both know you can't."_   **Another pause. So many pauses. There's a growl before the voice continues.** _"If you use again, Sherlock, I swear to God, I'll-"_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hello, Mr. Holmes."_    **The same voice again.** _"I'm not calling to apologize. Not this time."_   **Oh. That's different.** _"I'm in London. My old flat. I want to see you. And I know you want an explanation for everything."_     **Finally. Not another lie**. _"So, today at four. Come over. You can ask anything you want and I'll answer it all honestly. You have my word."_   **As if if that meant anything coming from the voice.** _"And you can leave at any time. I won't hold you there."_   **Another lie. As if the owner of the voice didn't know just how capable they were. If he came over, he'd never want to leave. He'd fall for them all over again.** _"Just, thought I'd offer it if you wanted the option, Sherlock."_   **It's not an option. It's an order.** _"I lo-"_ **No.**

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I saw you."_    **What?** _"Outside my flat._ " **Impossible.** _"You thinking you're so clever and everything."_ **_I am clever._** _" '_ I am clever'. _Yes, you are, but I know you."_   **Woman.** _"And I know that the man who was sitting on a bench outside my flat with a paper was you."_    **Bloody sentiment. Damn it.** _"Your disguises never fooled me, remember? Those cheekbones are always going to stand out to me."_     **The memory flares up but is quickly pushed down.**   _"I watched you watch my flat. You were there for over two hours, Sherlock."_ **The voice turns sad, like they weren't expecting that result.** _"Why didn't you come in?"_ **The voice is quiet now, softer.** _"I told you, I'd tell you everything. All you had to do was ask."_ **A pause. Will they hang up? No. There''s a deep breath and they're clearing their throat.** _"Why didn't you ask? She-"_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two new messages.**

 

**Message one:**

  
_"Sher-"_ **No.**

 

_Beep._

  
**Message one erased.**

 

**Message two:**

 

  
 _"Look, I-"_   **No.**

 

_Beep._

  
**Message two erased.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You didn't tell me it'd be this hard on me when we ended it, Sherlock."_ **Not that voice again.** _"You didn't tell me that even when you look me in the eyes, you'll still feel a million miles away."_    **Why can't they stop calling? Don't they get that he can't handle it?** _"That the dead look in your eyes would make it feel like someone just stabbed my stomach. Why didn't you look at me, instead of through me?"_   **Because if he looked at them, he'd never be able to look away. And they both knew it.** _"I know you're over me. John says so."_ **That doesn't make sense. Why would John lie?** _"Funny how everyone said I'd be over you and you'd be hung up on me."_   **They did?** _"Turns out it's the opposite."_ **Wait, what?**   _"Why does it hurt so much after all this time? I thought it was supposed to get better._ " **So did he.** _"Isn't it supposed to get be-"_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"I don't have much time, Sherlock, and I have no right to ask this of you, but I need your help."_   **The voice is scared. Speaking fast and worrying him.** _"I think someone's following me."_   **No, that's not allowed.** _"I need you."_   **He needs to go, now.** _"Please, if we ever had something real, help me."_   **Where? Where are they? He needs a location, he needs it now.** _"I'm in Karachi. The state building."_   **He's already getting his coat on.** _"Please, Sherlock. I love you..."_   **This one, he knows is a fact.**

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No new messages.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No new messages.**

  
_Beep._

  
**No new messages.**

  
_Beep._

  
**No new messages.**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Hey, mate. It's me."_   **Of course it's John and not who he really wants it to be.** _"Mary and I, we're on our way over to pick you up for the funeral."_   **No. He's not going. They can't make him.** _"I know you don't wanna go, but you have to say good-bye to her."_    **No. If he says good-bye, that means it's over.** _"She's gone and it's time you face it."_    **That can't happen.** _"It's not your fault, you know that, right?"_    **Oh, if only he knew how false that was...** _"She died because of choices she made, not because you weren't there."_   **No, she died because he wasn't there! Didn't they understand that!**   _"I have to hang up, Elizabeth's fussing. But we'll be there in an hour, all right?"_ **No. He's not going.** _"See you then."_ **No he won't.**

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**

  
Pause.

  
_Beep._

  
**No new messages.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Sherlock, sweetheart, it's Mary. The funeral's over."_ **Already?** _"John's still upset you didn't come, but I think he understands your need to be alone right now."_ **He doubts that.** _"It was a lovely service. I think Irene would have liked it."_ **Irene would have preferred him coming.** _"Mycroft was there. He seemed rather pleased to hear you were at home, so I'd be expecting a visitor if I were you."_ **Ugh. Mycroft needs to go stuff himself with cake instead of muddling in others' affairs.** _"Mrs. Hudson's going to check in on you for me and John, all right?"_   **Good luck with that. The door to the flat's locked.** _"Take care, love."_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message erased.**


	14. Chapter 14

**No new messages.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No new messages.**

  
_Beep._

  
**One new message.**

  
_Beep._

  
" _I saw Big Brother at my funeral today._ " **Impossible.** _"Didn't know he cared."_ **No mistake. It was the same voice.** _"I would've thought he'd be dancing on my grave, help push me deeper into the ground. But he only tapped his umbrella on the casket."_   **That hardly sounded like Mycroft.** _"You Holmes boys are a curious bunch."_   **But the voice on the machine, that was definitely Irene.** _"Sorry for the dramatic departure. But I do love to make a scene, remember?"_ **He remembered. All those times she 'died'. Why would he think this time was any different, just because he wasn't there to help save her.** _"That's a lovely song you've written by the way. It should've been played at the funeral."_   **How could she hear the violin playing? What was going on?**   _"Something to make everyone sad. Oh. Did I forget to mention where I am? I'll give you a clue-"_

  
**Message ended.**

  
_Beep._

  
**Message saved.**

  
"Your dressing robe still fits."


	16. Chapter 16

Irene padded out into the living room, tightening the belt of the blue silk material around her thin waist as she appeared in the living room, scanning it for her detective. The violin music was coming from here and she-she couldn't find him.

The violin music was still playing but she could hear a distinctive echo to the sound. It was a recording. Damn! Did she miss him?

She let out a sigh and strode over to Sherlock's chair, sinking into the cushions and closing her eyes as she rested her head on her hand and tried to concentrate. Where the bloody Hell could the bastard be?

Her leg crossed over and she felt something warm against her foot; eyes snapping open and looking to see what she just nudged.

"No..." She breathed, swallowing as she slid out of the chair and down to her knees, looking at the famous detective lying on his back with a needle sticking out of his arm. "Oh you... You idiot." Irene snarled, slapping his chest. "You swore you wouldn't do this. You swore..." She went and carefully pulled out the needle before focusing on trying to find his pulse. "Come on, you magnificent bastard... You're not dying on me. Not today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to let chapter 15 be the end of the series, but then... I decided not to.


	17. Chapter 17

The pulse was faint but enough for Irene to catch it and she let out a sigh of relief, smiling wickedly as she got up on her knees and started to do the needed chest compressions. He wasn't allowed to die on her. Not when she risked it all to come back to him.

She checked his pulse again, feeling it stronger than before and deciding it was all right to leave him for a minute to go phone an ambulance.

Irene stole downstairs, ignoring Mrs. Hudson's shocked cries and plucking her mobile from her hands, dialing a number she hated herself for knowing by heart.

It rang for a few moments before it was picked up on the other side.

"Don't talk, big brother. Just send and ambulance here. It seems our detective has had a relapse..."

Irene didn't wait for Mycroft to answer, just hanging up before handing the stunned land-lady her mobile back and heading back upstairs to check on Sherlock.


	18. Chapter 18

Irene was sitting on the floor with Sherlock's head in her lap, fingers running through his hair as she waited for Mycroft to come. There was a string of expletives in her mind that she wanted to call both of the Holmes boys but right now she had to worry about getting Sherlock awake. Dammit, where was Mycroft with that ambulance!

  
She continued to play with the detective's dark curls until the sound of sirens filled her ears and the door opened. Paramedics came to her side and took the detective away from her; Irene unable to do anything but watch as they loaded him up into the ambulance and drove off.

  
It wasn't until she heard Mary's voice in her ear that she realized that she was outside the flat with a blanket around her and Mary's hand on her back.

  
"It'll be all right, love, it'll be all right." Mary kept saying but Irene just ignored her, pushing past the petite blonde and heading to Lestrade's car.

  
The detective was busy talking to John, he wouldn't notice until it was too late.

  
So she climbed in.

  
The car was started and pulling out by the time George noticed and started to chase the vehicle that was currently speeding up into traffic with only one destination in mind: Sherlock Holmes.


	19. Chapter 19

> * * *

_"You're_ _a right bastard, you know."_ **There's that** **voice aga** **in. That sinful melody that tugs at his heart in a way nothi** **ng else can.** _"Going and_ _scaring me like that."_ **It's almost sad, like she was tryi** **ng not to cry. As tho** **ugh she cou** **ld cry.** _"I was almo_ _st tempted to leave you there."_ **Ah. There she was. That was The Woman he knew.** _"But then again, you still over me a favor and I can't let you die_ _without_ _cashing in on that first."_ **But wait. Wait. She's gone. Died. Killed because he wasn't fast enough to save her. How can he be** **hearing her? Unless—?** _"I_ _told you not use aga_ _in. A beau_ _tiful brain like that shouldn_ _'t be influ_ _enced by narcoti_ _cs."_ **Ah, now he remem** **bers. The dealer. The needle. Twice the typical dose to make sure he didn't wake up. The surge of adrenaline. The sweet relief. Then** **nothing at all.** _"Then aga_ _in, I su_ _ppose I should_ _n't be surp_ _rised at you ignori_ _ng my instructi_ _ons."_ **He died from an overdose. Yes, he** **remembers it now. That's why she's here. Tho** **ugh he can't determi** **ne if that means** **he's in Heaven or in Hell. It's dark. So he** **supposes that means it's** **Hell.** _"_ _Selfis_ _h_ _prick."_ **But she's here. She's here with him. And that must mean it's heaven.** _"But I'm goi_ _ng to need_ _you to do me a favor right now. Okay? I'm_ _cashin_ _g in my favor."_ **She's sound soft again;** **vulnerable. Like the last voicema** **il she left him. And he won't** **ignore it this time.** **Ignore** **her. He may have lost her in life, but** **he'll be damned if** **he's losi** **ng her in death.** _"_ _Sherlock, I need you to wake up._ _Alright? I need you to open those eyes of yours and wake_ _up._ _For John,_ _for Mycroft,_ _your parents, your goddaug_ _hter."_ **They don't matter right now. They all have each other. She has no one.** _"For me."_ **She has him.** _"So, pl_ _ease, wake up."_ **He wants nothing more than to do just that. To not fail her again. But he can't. His eyelids are too heavy. And how can a dead man wake? It's impossible.** _"Sherlock, please. If you're hearing this, if you ever cared about me, then wake up."_ **He was never that good at** **refusing her.**


End file.
